Hate Me
by Ewa.S
Summary: [Les One Direction ne sont pas connus] Elle croyait tout maitriser dans sa vie. Elle croyait s'être façonné une carapace inviolable pourtant une personne l'avait atteinte et cela allait causer sa perte ou son bonheur, ça, personne ne le savait.
1. Prologue

C'est juste le "prologue", ne vous inquiétez pas :) Le chapitre 1 arrive tout de suite pour compenser !

* * *

Être tout le monde et personne à la fois.

Être convoité puis rejeté.

Succomber pour mieux vivre.

Mourir pour mieux aimer.

Pleurer pour se reconstruite.

Oublier pour avancer.

Oublier ses souvenirs, son identité.

Oublier qui on est.

C'est tellement facile, tellement futile.


	2. Lendemain de fête

« Je déteste le petit déjeuné »

**[Narration externe]**

Pour la jeune fille se réveiller dans une chambre inconnue tenait de l'habitude, ce qui expliqua qu'elle ne fut pas surprise en ouvrant les yeux. La chambre était en grande partie blanche et sobrement décorée. Simple. Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention que ça au lieu, de toute façon elle ne reviendrait jamais ici. Doucement, l'adolescente se retourna sous les draps pour mieux voir son voisin. Un petite tête brune dépassait des couvertures. Il dormait encore. Dans ses moments là, elle aurait put s'attacher, se dire que rester encore un peu ici ne lui coutait rien mais elle se l'était interdit il y a déjà bien longtemps. Lentement, elle extirpa son corps du lit encore chaud des ébats de la veille. Elle trouva difficilement ses habits et se vêtit en vitesse.

Flash back

La musique résonnait dans les tympans de la jeune femme, elle se déhanchait sensuellement sur la piste en quête qu'une nouvelle conquête nocturne. Elle le vit alors, il y eut comme un déclic. Ce soir, c'était lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien de spécial mais son cerveau avait arbitrairement fait ce choix. Il était avec des amis apparemment, le visage très souriant. Il semblait très détendu et ne se privait pas de jeter quelques regards sur les postérieurs des filles qui passaient devant lui.

L'adolescente se rapprocha discrètement de là où sa proie était assise, lui jetant parfois des regards langoureux auxquels il répondait par un sourire en coin. Signe qu'il avait repéré le manège qui s'opérait. Cependant la patience ne faisait pas partie des qualités de la danseuse alors elle la perdit très vite. Elle décida d'agacer un peu ce garçon qui ne venait toujours pas en se collant un peu plus à un autre gars. Elle ne trouvait pas celui ci spécialement beau mais pour sur cette stratégie ferait venir le brun. Et c'est se qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Elle sentit une pression sur ses hanches qui l'a fit tourner à l'opposé de son partenaire actuel. L'homme le repoussa de la main et garda l'adolescente contre lui.

- Alors tu m'attendais ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais sourit. Il avait compris lui aussi. Compris que ce soir il n'y aurait qu'eux à être véritablement comblé.

- Tu as été long

Ils se tutoyaient comme de bons amis. Ne s'étant demandé ni le prénom ni l'origine. Rien de cela n'importait dans ces moments. Peu importe qui était la personne et d'où elle venait puisqu'ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne serait que pour un soir.

Fin du Flash Back  


Elle descendit les escaliers pour trouver une cuisine ou plutôt un frigo. Pas à pas elle découvrait la maison. Celle ci était grande par ailleurs, peut-être que le brun vivait toujours chez ses parents. Au quel cas ça serait gênant de les croiser dans la cuisine. La jeune fille appréhenda son arrivée dans la pièce mais ne vit qu'une personne accoudé au bar. Elle le détailla avant qu'il ne se rend compte de sa présence. Pas vraiment très grand mais il la dépassait tout de même. Son style vestimentaire était on ne peu plus spécial, un pantalon rouge et une marinière. Quand il se retourna, elle put enfin voir son visage. Il était magnifique, un visage d'ange. Elle avait rarement vus quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Ses traits faciaux étaient finement dessiné et il dégageait un charme fou. Le garçon lui accorda un sourire sincère.

- Je vais pas te manger. Approche. Tu dois être la nouvelle copine de Harry, moi c'est Louis.

- Je suis Summer.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait fait une erreur, c'était fatal et mortel. Une erreur qui allait la détruire, le premier pas vers l'attachement. Tantôt elle était Ania ou Cathy, tantôt elle devenait Joyce ou Mary. Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait donné son véritable prénom à un inconnu.

- Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ?

- Je déteste prendre le petit déjeuner.

Summer n'avait jamais pris de petit déjeuner chez un coup d'un soir et c'était pas une bouille angélique qui allait l'attendrir. Quoiqu'elle se serait bien laissé tenté. Mais le seul bruit de pas dans l'escalier l'affola. Elle attrapa sa veste dans un coin du canapé et sortit en précipitation. Jamais plus elle ne remettrait les pieds ici.

Dans la cuisine, le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation. Il se demandait encore s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il s'était engueulé plusieurs fois avec son meilleur ami qui le jugeait trop peu aimable avec les filles qu'il ramenait de soir. Alors cette fois il avait voulut y mettre du sien. Mais comment aborder une fille dont vous aviez entendu les cris de plaisir procurés par votre meilleur ami ? Surtout si vous trouviez ladite fille très à votre goût.

Le second brin descendit donc à son tour les escaliers, pas très bien réveillé. Il attrapa un bol avant de saluer son ami. Cette fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit était partit et il ne lui restait qu'un nom.

- Elle s'appelle Jude celle là. _Dit il l'esprit encore embrumé_

Son voisin sourit en se rendant compte que cette Jude lui avait dit s'appeler Summer. Qui avait tord et qui avait raison ? Il était presque sur d'avoir la bonne réponse. Summer, ça lui allait tellement bien. De longs cheveux châtains et des yeux à vous en coupez le souffle, elle ne pouvait que s'appeler Summer. Son visage avait une joie naturelle malgré le fait qu'elle avait été perturbé par leur conversation. C'était Summer.

Le brun mangeait tranquillement ses céréales sans se soucier de la jeune fille qui courrait dans le froid. Son ami était partagé entre l'envie de lui dire de faire insonoriser sa chambre ou de lui révéler le mensonge de Summer. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, peut-être que son ami s'en fichait royalement. Peut être que cette fois il avait une chance face à Harry.

A Londres, les rues sont sombres et morbides. Dans la brume matinale qui berçait la ville, les seules voitures qui passaient été les jeunes rentrant de soirées ou les travailleurs de nuit. Même le central café était désert. D'ordinaire, c'était un lieu de vie et de retrouvailles grouillant de monde mais il n'était hanté que par la jeune serveuse et un petit vieux lisant son journal. Elle le connaissait bien, il était là tous les matins, il surveillait en quelque sorte le café pendant que la demoiselle finissait sa nuit. Appuyée nonchalamment sur le comptoir, elle fixait l'horloge et calculait combien de temps il restait avant la fin de son service, elle venait juste d'arriver et la journée promettait d'être longue. Elle sentait ses paupières se fermer en maudissant son réveil. Alors qu'elle était en train de s'assoupir, la cloche du café retentit et elle se releva d'un coup. Si c'était son patron elle allait encore recevoir un sacré savon pour s'être endormit. Heureusement elle ne vit qu'une petite tête blonde déjà bien connus.

- Niall !

Elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir pour aller prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Il venait ici assez régulièrement et elle ne s'en plaignait jamais. Un peu de jeune compagnie ne lui faisait pas de mal. Cependant le blond fit la moue en voyant les cernes et nombreuses traces bleutés dans le cou de son amie.

- Tu es encore sortie cette nuit ?

Il ne posait pas vraiment là question étant déjà à moitié convaincus de la réponse. La serveuse ne répondit pas et l'entraina vers le bar. Il était le seul ami qu'elle avait, la seule famille. Elle lui servit un chocolat chaud et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu pourrais vivre avec moi. _Proposa le garçon_

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as ta famille, je ne serais qu'un poids.

- Ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état.

La jeune fille soupira. C'était la même sérénade tous les matins, elle connaissait Niall depuis quelques mois déjà et plus le temps passait plus le garçon se prenait d'amitié pour elle. Il était la seule personne qui l'avait écouté et qui l'avait aidé. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait dégoté ce job.

Flash back

La pluie coulait sur les joues de la jeune fille. Il fallait fuir elle le savait. Elle ne réalisait pas bien la situation. Ses repères étaient flous et tout se mélangeait autour d'elle. La peur et le stress lui faisait perdre toute faculté. Elle voulait courir mais elle en était incapable. Elle appuyait sur son ventre pour calmer la douleur provoqué par l'anxiété. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et ses jambes allaient la lâcher quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Elle n'avait même pas répondu que déjà on la soulevait de terre. Elle sentit toute cette douleur partir d'un coup et son esprit sombrer dans l'inconscient. Elle eut juste la force d'ouvrir les yeux, la force de voir son sauveur. Un adolescent au cheveux blonds. Le sommeil la prit sans plus de sommation.

Fin du flash back 

Sa rencontre avec l'irlandais avait été des plus inédites et elle avait perturbée sa vie. Il l'avait sauvé et elle lui devait la vie. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissante envers quelqu'un que ça. Niall prit la parole en chassant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

- Au fait je vais venir ici avec des amis, tout à l'heure, j'aimerais beaucoup te les présenter !

Elle grimaça en entendant la proposition. Les relations se n'étaient son truc. Elle aurait préféré éviter mais ne pouvait résister à Niall. Elle embrassa la joue du garçon pour lui signifier qu'elle était d'accord. Elle était finalement presque fière que son ami veuille lui faire connaître son groupe. C'était une preuve de confiance.

Après avoir longuement parler de tout et de rien, le café commença à se remplir et la jeune serveuse due se mettre au travail. Son ami la laissa en lui assurant de revenir dans les heures qui suivaient. Elle n'en douta pas une seconde et le salua.

La pause du midi approchait pour la serveuse mais le monde affluait dans le café. Beaucoup de gens de passages aux heures de pointes mais le reste du temps c'était plus calme. Quand l'horloge sonna 13h, la jeune enleva son tablier et s'assit à une table contre la fenêtre. Elle sortit un livre de cours d'histoire et son sandwich. Qui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas suivre les cours et travailler ? L'adolescente avait la ferme intention de passer le BAC à la fin de l'année scolaire et Niall l'aidait à garder la tête en dehors de l'eau dans certaines matières.

Une fois encore, Summer due remettre son tablier plus vite que prévu parce que l'autre serveuse ne s'en sortait pas. Elle avait l'habitude d'écourter ses pauses maintenant. Après tout, c'était ça de plus sur sa paie. Des rires retentirent sur la terrasse du café et la jeune femme reconnu parmi eux celui de son ami Niall.

- Niall ! Tu es revenu !

Alors qu'elle se faisait une joie de le revoir elle déchanta bien vite en voyant les silhouettes qui le suivaient. Un bouclé et un garçon au drôle d'accoutrement. Elle s'était toujours promis de ne jamais revoir ses coups d'un soir et elle venait encore de transgresser une des règles qui tenaient sa vie en main.

** [Narration Louis Tomlinson]**

Elle. Summer. La fille de ce matin. La fille de cette nuit. Elle tenait un plateau dans sa main et venait d'interpeller Niall. Notre blond lui sauta dans les bras mais elle resta en état de choc. Je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami, il arborait un rictus en coin et il dévorait des yeux les courbes de sa partie de jambes en l'air. C'était profondément dégelasse comme vision.

- Summer ! C'est pas ta pause ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous pour une fois !

Elle essaya de refuser mais l'Irlandais la trainait déjà sur une des banquettes du café. Que le monde est petit, la plan cul d'Harry était aussi la meilleure amie de Niall, que le monde est injuste. Mon bouclé prit place à côté d'elle avec un sourire carnassier, ayant bien l'intention de se venger du petit mensonge que Summer lui avait dit sur son prénom. Niall fit les présentations mais Harry avait déjà une main sur sa cuisse. Cette dernière se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter doucement. Quelque chose qui fut inaudible pour nous.

**[Narrateur Harry Styles]**

Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Jude, enfin Summer puisque c'était là son véritable prénom. Doucement je caressais sa jambe pour lui signifier que oui c'était bien moi et que oui j'allais me venger de cet affront. Cependant dans la lumière du jour, je remarquais qu'elle était extrêmement belle, pas juste sexy comme je l'avais vu la veille, elle était vraiment belle.

- Si tu dis quoi que se soit à Niall je te tue, c'est compris ? _Me chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille _

Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard de plus et dirigea son attention vers mon meilleur ami, qui lui non plus ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux. Alors qu'elle engageait la conversation avec lui, j'essayais de la perturber, ce qui fonctionna plutôt comme je le souhaitais. Je remontais mes mains ses hanches et jouais à la limite de son pantalon. Elle tressaillit quand je passais ma main dans son dos, sous son T-shirt. Je lui faisais de l'effet, certes je l'avais déjà remarqué hier mais je prenais un malin plaisir à l'incommoder devant les garçons. Niall n'avait rien remarqué, trop absorbé par son déjeuner mais Louis me réprimandait déjà du regards.

- Alors Loulou, on est jaloux ?

Il eut un rictus dégouté et me lança un regard noir.

- Summer, tu me montrerais pas où sont les toilettes ?

Niall fut surpris que je demande ça à son amie mais la réaction de Louis fut bien plus comique. Il avait parfaitement compris mon petit jeu. Oui j'aimais jouer avec les gens et quelque chose chez cette fille m'attirait et me poussait vers elle.

**[Narrateur externe]**

La jeune fille se leva de table suivit de près par Harry. Elle s'arrêta devant les toilettes, l'air plus qu'agacée.

- Je pense que tu peux te débrouiller seul après

C'est très déplacé de partir comme une voleuse surtout après une nuit comme celle qu'on a passé

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose peut-être ?

Ils se foudroyaient du regard, partagé entre haine et passion. Le bouclé colla Summer contre le mur et elle l'entraina à l'intérieure d'une cabine. L'espace réduit de la cabine obligeaient les deux jeunes adolescents à rester proches. Ce qui ne semblait pas les déranger. Sans tendresse ni douceur, Harry plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire en gémissant déjà de frustration. Il ne pouvait que très peu bouger et il avait bien compris qu'il ne finirait pas leur affaire ici mais il avait la certitude de la revoir alors il comptait consommer petit à petit. La jeune fille passa ses mains dans les cheveux du bouclé tendit qu'il embrassait son cou. Respirant rapidement, la tension était à son paroxysme quand ils entendirent une porte claquer. Brusquement ils se séparèrent.

- Harry je sais que t'es occupé là mais Niall commence à se poser des questions donc vous baiserez ailleurs

Summer se mordit la lèvre inférieure, confuse. C'était Louis, elle sortit rapidement de la cabine en se rhabillant correctement. Le brun la dévora des yeux alors qu'elle quittait les toilettes. Le mécheux lui adressa un soupir de déception.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me déçois

Harry rit à gorge déployée, se fichant bien de l'avis de son meilleur ami. Il avait trouvé la fille qui le rendait sexuellement dingue et il n'allait pas la laisser partir juste parce que Louis avait décidé que se n'était pas correct.

- Elle te plait aussi, avoue

Le plus vieux ne prit pas la peine de répondre et claqua la porte des toilettes derrière lui. Summer s'était déjà réinstallé près du blond. Il devait surement ignorer se qu'elle avait fait avec Harry et s'était surement mieux pour l'innocence du blond. C'était d'ailleurs surement mieux tout le monde. Louis ferait semblant de pouvoir supporter Harry, Summer continuerait de mentir à tout le monde pour préserver son monde, Harry ne cesserait pas de se comporter comme le pire des crétins sans que personne ne lui fasse de reproches et Niall ne perdrait sa douce innocence. Mais jusque quand cette mascarade arriverait-elle à tenir debout ?


	3. Machination

**Ca te dirais un café ?**

**[Narration externe]**

Summer poussa la porte de son appartement avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Ça sentait l'humidité à plein nez. Un léger miaulement se fit entendre dans la pièce et une boule de poil noire se frotta à ses jambes. Elle sourit en voyant le matou.

- Si tu savais la journée de merde que je viens de passer !

Pour une journée pourrie, c'était surement la pire de sa vie. Elle avait peu dormit, peu mangé et peu étudié. Pour couronner le tout elle avait son coup de la veille qui apparemment n'avait pas bien prit le fait qu'elle ne donne pas son véritable prénom. Il en avait profiter pour se venger, dans les toilettes. Glamour, n'est ce pas ?

Le chat miaula une seconde fois pour la tirer de ses pensées et elle le suivit dans la « cuisine » qui se limitait à un frigo, deux plaques chauffantes et une petite table contre le mur. Elle sortit le lait et en versa dans une petite coupelle. Ce chat était peut-être la seule chose qui lui restait. Seule chose qui la rattachait encore au passé.

Flash Back

Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'était pour te défendre. Elle se répétait ça depuis deux jours. Depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir de cette cellule blanche. Les médecins la gardaient en observation et elle avait le droit de sortir dès le lendemain soir. Mais pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Heureusement ou malheureusement elle l'avait trouvé qui l'attendait sur les marches de l'hôpital. Cet adolescent qui lui avait sauvé la vie, l'attendait impatiemment dehors. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle revienne chez elle après avoir écouté attentivement son histoire.

Alors elle se trouvait devant cette maison qui n'évoquait plus que la tristesse dans son cœur. Des bandeaux jaunes entouraient encore la bâtisse mais on l'a laissa prendre ses affaires. C'est là qu'elle avait récupéré son petit chat, caché sous son lit. Il l'avait attendu. Elle avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires dans un carton et ses habits dans une valise. Sans même jeter un regard en arrière, Summer avait quitté la maison. Son chat sous le bras.

Fin du flash back

Finalement elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de son frère. Lui qui lui avait promis de revenir dans les mois suivant n'avait toujours pas quitté son appartement parisien. Sa vie était un désastre pour l'instant et elle n'avait pas l'impression que la venue du bouclé allait lui faciliter les choses.

**[Narrateur Harry Styles]**

L'ambiance était des plus merdiques, Lou faisait la gueule et moi aussi. On avait pas reparler de Summer depuis l'incident des toilettes.

- Avoue t'es juste jaloux parce que je me la suis faite

- Non tu me dégoutes parce que tu es devenu un pauvre type qui couche à droite à gauche. Je reconnais plus mon meilleur ami. Et ça me déçoit ! _Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en montant dans sa chambre_

Cela faisait un moment que la situation entre Louis et moi était invivable_._ Il ne supportait plus que je ramène des filles à la maison. En fait, il ne le supportait plus depuis que j'avais couché avec sa dernière petite amie.

Flash Back

Hannah devait attendre Louis à la maison. Il était encore en cours et ne tarderait pas à rentrer, elle avait prit toute la place sur le canapé. Pour la troisième fois elle plaignait du retard de Louis et du fait qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle commença à gesticuler, croissant ses jambes, les décroissant tout en faisait des moues plus amusantes les unes que les autres.

Je lui proposais de faire le jeu du « as tu fais ? » c'était principalement un prétexte pour boire mais ça m'amusait assez de connaître tous les détails croustillants de la vie de couple de mon meilleur ami.

Et se fut ainsi que quelques verres plus tard, elle se retrouva dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, dans mes bras. Au lieu des siens.

Fin Du Flash Back  


**[Narration externe]**

Summer mâchouillait un crayon de papier, son chat sur les genoux. Le téléphone sonna, le propriétaire de Summer. Au bout d'une dizaine de conversation, elle raccrocha, les lèvres pincées.

- Je comprends... Je serais vite partit...

Elle avait un loyer impayé et les chambres étudiantes étaient très demandées en ce moment. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Avant son salaire et le complément que son frère lui envoyait suffisaient mais depuis qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui, elle n'était plus en mesure de payer cette chambre.

En repensant à se que Niall lui avait proposé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus que cette option. Elle mit donc son chat dans une boite et ramassa toutes ses affaires.

Niall zappait machinalement sur les chaines du cable. Sa mère allait et venait dans la maison, se demandant comment son fils faisait pour regarder de telles bêtises. Mais voulant partager un moments avec lui. Elle leur prépara deux chocolats chaud et s'assit à ses côtés. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à Niall de changer de chaine pour la cinquième fois. Elle du se relever pour aller ouvrir. Niall se demandait aussi qui pouvait venir à cette heure alors il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

- Niall c'est quelqu'un pour toi

Sa mère se décala et Niall sauta du canapé

- Summer !

Il sauta sur la jeune fille qui en laissa tomber ses affaires. Voyant qu'elle était trempée et fatiguée, Niall expliqua à sa mère qui lui raconterait tout le lendemain et en attendant il conduit Summer dans sa chambre

**[Narrateur Summer Wild]**

Niall me tendit une chemise bleu ciel que j'enfilais vite. Je me glissais dans son lit, entre ses bras. Je lui expliquais pour mon loyer, pour mon frère et finalement je m'endormis. Une nuit totalement différente de la dernière. Dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, j'étais rassurée et en sécurité. Dans les bras de ce Harry j'étais en danger et passionné.

**[Narration Externe]**

Le réveil du jeune blond sonna trois fois avant que les adolescents ouvrent enfin les yeux. Trop endormis pour se dire quoi que se soit, Niall cola un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et se dirigea avec une lenteur extrême vers la salle d'eau. La jeune fille sortit difficilement des draps, son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues et taché les draps blancs. La mère du blond leur cria de descendre pour le petit déjeuné. Après un passage exprès dans la salle de bain, Summer les rejoins en bas.

- Alors bien dormit ? _Demanda l'adulte_

- Niall a prit toute la place !

Le petit déjeuné se passa sans encombre car chacun ignora les événements de la veille. Mieux vallait laisser le temps à Summer de digérer se qui lui arrivait.

Niall avait quitté sa meilleure amie il y avait une demi heure pour lui aussi aller en cours. Summer écoutait plus ou moins lointainement le cours de mathématiques, trop concentrée à chercher comment elle allait pouvoir échapper au bouclé toute la journée maintenant que Niall avait décidé qu'ils seraient tous très amis. Elle les avait croisé des dizaines de fois auparavant mais jamais Harry ne lui avait prêté attention, ça ne serait surement plus le cas maintenant. Après un ultime rappel à l'ordre, le professeur envoya la jeune fille au bureau du proviseur. Lentement, elle rangea ses affaires priant pour ne croiser personne en chemin. Elle soupira, cette histoire allait mal finir elle en était sure.

Louis tapotait sur son portable frénétiquement, ne quittant pas son meilleur ami des yeux qui était visiblement agacé de ce trop plein d'attention.

- Arrête de me fixer Louis. Crache le morceau mais arrête c'est chiant !

- J'ai dis tout se que j'avais à dire. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Harry mais tu restes mon meilleur ami alors conduit toi comme le dernier des cons de toute façon je passerai derrière pour réparer tes conneries. Comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce-que je suis censé comprendre ?

- Ce que tu veux.

Et le plus vieux refusa d'en dire plus, laissant son meilleur ami dans le plus grand doute. Le bouclé décréta qu'il préférait aller en cours et Louis le laissa partir sans remords avant de retourner lui aussi à la fac.

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, le hasard n'était pas de son coté. A peine le bouclé entra dans le bâtiment qu'il fut arrêté par le proviseur puisqu'il avait une fois de plus sécher les cours. Alors que l'adulte lui faisait la morale sur le règlement du lycée, le bouclé n'écoutait rien, laissant ses yeux vagabonder. Et c'est là qu'il la vit, elle arrivait de l'autre coté du couloir.

Summer souffla pour la énième fois, manifestant son mécontentement grandissant. Les seuls mots qui tournaient dans ça tête était « Pourquoi moi ? ». Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter le bouclé toute la journée et maintenant elle se retrouvait assigner à le surveiller. Pour ainsi dire, la chance n'était pas de son côté.

Flash Back

- Vous verrez mademoiselle Wild, c'est bien mieux que les heures de colle. La documentaliste a besoin d'aide et je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser monsieur Styles tout seul. Affirma le directeur.

- Mais... ! Je les ferrais les heures de colle ! _Protesta l'adolescente_

- N'insistez pas. Ça redorera votre bulletin scolaire et cela empêchera, peut-être, monsieur Styles de faire brûler la bibliothèque.

Fin Flash Back

Elle regardait avec impatience la pile de livre posée sur le chariot, elle n'était pas sortit de l'auberge. Et Dieu seul sait combien de temps la documentaliste réclamerait l'aide des deux jeunes gens ! Heureusement Niall était compréhensif, elle lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'après avoir été prise deux fois en train de dessiner en cours, le proviseur avait jugé bon de lui faire endurer une punition avec Harry. « C'est une super occasion pour que tu deviennes amie avec Harry ! » Lui avait-il dit. Si seulement il savait la vérité.

Ils étaient là depuis au moins une bonne heure et demi à présent et pourtant Harry n'avait pas touché un seul livre. Il se tenait tranquille, pour une fois, regardant attentivement l'adolescente, cherchant un ultime moyen de la posséder. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en croisant le regard du bouclé et se désespéra en voyant la pile de livre qu'Harry n'avait pas encore rangé. Il avait le dont d'agacer la jeune fille; pour ça, il atteignait des sommets.

- Je te le dis tout de suite, Styles, je ne rangerai pas TA pile de livre. _Prévint-elle._

- Même si je t'offre une superbe nuit avec moi ?

- Surtout si tu comptes me mettre dans ton lit.

Le bouclé accusa le coup difficilement. Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. « Elle est plus coriace sobre », pensa-t-il à juste raison. Il s'avança donc vers elle pour tenter une approche plus délicate, enfin la délicatesse d'Harry était toute relative et c'était peu dire.

- Tu ne disais pas ça la nuit dernière, _susurra-t-il à son oreille_

Mais Summer ne se laissa pas démonter et le fusilla immédiatement du regard. Oui, vraiment, pour être agaçant il l'était et son sourire arrogant n'arrangeait rien. Ne voulant pas laisser tous ses sous-entendus planer dans l'air, Summer décida de le remettre bien à sa place en espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait eut une fois, mais qu'il n'y en aura certainement pas deux.

- Pour la boite, j'étais très alcoolisée. Tu aurais pu être le père Noël, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Ensuite tu m'as sauté dessus dans les toilettes sans que je puisse me défendre. Mais, Je. Ne. Finirai. Pas. Dans. Ton. Lit.

- Et pourquoi pas ? _S'obstina le garçon._

- Parce que tu es le dernier des imbéciles, que tu es passé sur la moitié du lycée et que moi sobre et pleinement consciente, je continuerai de te détester.

Le bouclé fut interloqué par sa réponse. Niall lui avait plusieurs fois parler de Summer sans qu'il la rencontre, il avait couché avec elle sans connaître son identité. Elle l'avait même ouvertement draguer en boite et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle le détestait. Plus que vexé, il était intrigué par la cause de cette haine qui semblait irrémédiable. Les paroles de la jeune fille avaient été bien choisies car visiblement, Harry ne trouvait rien à redire. Tout du moins, c'était ce que pensait Summer qui, dans des gestes rapides et pressés, remettaient les bouquins — qui se trouvaient empilés l'un sur l'autre — bien en place et dans le bon ordre, sur l'étagère devant elle.

Elle rangea le dernier livre, n'adressa pas un regard au bouclé et tourna les talons. Heureuse de sa victoire. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider par Harry Styles parce qu'il s'était, soit disant, tapé la moitié des filles du lycée et qu'il avait une bande de beaux-gosses en guise de meilleurs amis. Harry, de son côté, était satisfait lui aussi. Il avait trouvé une adversaire à sa taille et qui plus est une adversaire qu'il convoitait fortement. Puisqu'elle avait finit une fois dans son lit, il réussirait à la faire tomber, il en était certain.

**[Narrateur Summer Wild]**

Pour qui se prenait-il ce Styles ? Peut-être qu'il s'était fait toutes les filles du lycée, dont moi, mais ce n'était pas une chose donc on pouvait se vanter en temps normal. Mais pour lui et sa bande de copain ça semblait presque honorifique de se faire une fille différente chaque nuit. Je me demandais encore comment Niall pouvait les apprécier ! Je me surprenais moi même à ne pas avoir reconnu Harry en boite et surtout à l'avoir désiré ! C'était l'être le plus bas d'esprit et le plus vaniteux que je connaissais, j'étais censé le détester et le tenir en dehors de ma vie ! Comment avais-pu me laisser séduire ? Comment, même sous les effets de l'alcool, avais-je pu le trouver attirant ? Lui que je repoussais de tout mon être, que je m'exerçais à éviter et que ma raison me disait inexorablement de fuir.

**[Narration externe ]**

Harry la voulait. Il voulait la posséder, la détruire, qu'elle arrête d'arborer ce joli minois fier en toutes circonstances, qu'elle cesse de lui donner du fil à retordre et qu'elle se laisse enfin capturer. Elle pensait prendre son envol dans ce ciel d'été mais elle se brulerait vite les ailes, se consumerait et enfin il pourrait savourer une douce victoire.

Tout était à présent clair dans l'esprit du bouclé, des plans se mettaient en place, le stratagème des plus perfides lui était venu à l'esprit : la seule chose qui lui permettrait de posséder Summer et de la détruire, l'amour.

La jeune fille était déjà un peu en retard pour le boulot et elle pressait le pas jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa brièvement et reprit sa course contre la montre avant qu'une main l'arrête une deuxième fois et qu'elle relève les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Summer !

Lui souriait, elle beaucoup moins. Cette rencontre n'allait lui attirer que des ennuies, elle aurait mieux fait de passer son chemin mais quelque chose chez lui la clouait sur le sol.

- Louis... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je venais chercher mon imbécile de meilleur ami. _Dit-il d'un ton las_. Mais j'ai rencontré bien mieux. Ça te dirait un café ?

- Disons que je suis pressée, je dois aller travailler.

- Tu diras que tu es malade, je t'invite. _Insista Louis_

- Tu es le meilleur ami de cet enculé, je te rappelle.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui ! _S'offusqua-t-il vexé_. Allez, accepte de boire un chocolat et je te le prouverai !

Louis sourit en espérant que Summer accepte, en espérant la convaincre. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, un peu intimidée. Cela n'échappait pas aux yeux du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus encore.

- Juste un chocolat, un seul et je te reconduis chez toi. Promit, je rattraperai les bêtises de ce crétin !

- Pas longtemps alors... _Concéda-t-elle finalement._

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Gentiment il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans un café qu'il connaissait bien. Le plus loin possible du lycée, le plus loin possible d'Harry.


	4. En pleine tempête

**Chasser les souvenirs  
**

**[Narration externe]**

Ils roulaient depuis peu de temps, mais pourtant Summer se sentait étrangement à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas peur, Louis conduisait prudemment et il lui avait promit d'effacer les bêtises de son meilleur ami. Elle monta la radio et chantonna, il la regarda avec étonnement et elle lui sourit. Il l'accompagna d'une voix douce et ne la quittait plus du regard.

- Louis regarde la route s'il te plait. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Le concerné rougit d'avoir été prit sur le fait et se gara rapidement. Il hésita à couper la musique pour ne pas interrompre Summer mais elle le fit d'elle même et sortit de la voiture. Ils allèrent s »asseoir dans le café et Louis alla commander deux chocolats chauds.

L'ambiance était sympa et Summer laissa trainer ses yeux où bon lui semblait alors que Louis ne voyait qu'elle.

- Et sinon qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? _Demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation_

- Je suis à la fac et je sais pas trop quoi faire plus tard, et toi ?

- Voyagez, je veux partir très loin d'ici. _Avoua-t-elle_. Mais je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça.

Le serveur leur apporta les boissons, lançant un regard équivoque à Summer. Louis foudroya du regard le garçon qui s'empressa de partir ce qui fit rire Summer.

- Très efficace !

- Je pense que tu as eut ton lot d'imbéciles pour aujourd'hui... _Souffla Louis_

Elle sourit sincèrement et ils restèrent là encore longtemps à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à se que Summer manifeste l'envie de partir.

- C'était vraiment cool de ta part mais je vais rentrer maintenant.

- Je te raccompagne, les rues ne sont pas sures à cette heure

Elle accepta sans rechigner et monta dans la voiture du plus agé. Elle ne lui donna pas l'adresse exacte de Niall et il s'arrêta à deux rues de celle ci. Elle le remercia une dernière fois et descendit. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

- On se reverra, n'est ce pas ?

- Peut-être... _Sourit-elle doucement avant de se mettre à marcher_

Un parfum de joie flottait dans Londres. Bizarrement, les mauvais souvenirs du bouclé avaient disparu de l'esprit de Summer et elle rentra sereine chez Niall.

Louis rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami, le visage rayonnant de béatitude et de plénitude. Tout le contraire du bouclé, qui depuis une demi heure fulminait à l'égard du plus vieux. Il lui lança d'ailleurs un regard noir quand celui ci passa le pas de la porte tout joyeux.

- Heureusement que tu devais venir me chercher

- J'étais avec Summer, je suis profondément désolé

- Ça sonne profondément faux !

Le plus âgé sourit narquoisement au plus jeune qui le jaugeait méchamment.

- Je suis allé boire un café avec elle, se fut fort agréable. Elle a beaucoup apprécié, j'en suis sur. Pas comme la minable partit de baise dans les toilettes que tu lui a offerte.

- Tu es bien placé pour dire ça puisque tu as eut le privilège d'entendre nos ébats ! _Lança-t-il pour blesser Louis_

- Tu es tombé tellement bas. _Soupira le mécheux_

Harry sourit, comme si les critiques de son ami ne faisaient que gonfler son égo. Comme si cela lui était complétement égal et anodin. Comme toujours, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et selon son bon vouloir.

- Que le meilleur la gagne alors...

Louis souffla d'énervement contre son meilleur ami et monta dans sa chambre laissant tomber le cas, désespéré, d'Harry. Le plus vieux ne cessait de penser à Summer et sa victoire momentanée sur Harry.

Quand l'adolescente passa la porte de l'habitation, une douce odeur de chocolat l'envahit. Le genre d'odeur qui vous replonge en enfance, malheureusement pour Summer, elle n'avait pas eu une enfance aussi sucrée. Entre papa et maman qui se disputait, son frère qui l'avait abandonné avec son oncle qui frôlait à présent la mort. Elle avait connu plus gaie.

- Summer ! _L'appela le jeune blond_. Rejoins nous, viens nous aider !

La maman sourit, un sentiment de bien être envahit la jeune fille et elle se sentit chez elle. Ici elle se savait en sécurité contre son oncle, contre Harry, contre le monde. Elle était à présent ici chez elle et Niall lui faisait bien comprendre.

- On t'a préparé une chambre, si tu veux tu peux y poser tes affaires. Niall va te montrer.

Le blond prit la main de sa meilleure amie et la conduit dans la chambre d'amis en emportant son sac de voyage. Le char était couché sur le lit, parfaitement habitué à son nouvel environnement. Niall sourit en prenant le petit chat dans ses bras, le grattant derrière les oreilles. Comme il avait apprivoiser ce chaton, il avait gagné la confiance et l'amitié de Summer.

- Harry m'a appellé. _Déclara le blond_

A l'entente du prénom, Summer se crispa et remonta lentement son regard avec appréhension, tentant de rester naturelle.

- Il propose d'aller en boite, je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de changer d'air.

« Pas avec lui » avait-elle envie de rétorquer. Mais c'était Niall, son meilleur ami et sourtout celui qui ignorait la vérité? Elle se devait de protéger son innocence en jouant le jeu même si pour cela elle devait tomber dans les combines tordues du bouclé.

- Pourquoi pas...

Elle commença à défaire son sac de voyage alors que Niall l'observait attentivement, cherchant le moindre signe suspect. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Summer avait un cadavre dans son placard, il n'en doutait plus. Quelque chose de différent de la tristesse qu'elle trainait comme bagage sans en donner l'air.

- Tu sais, si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle lui sourit gentiment comme pour signaler que tout aller bien seulement les deux adolescents savaient que ce sourire était faux. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement sourit.

_Londres, 1h du matin _

Cette scène rappelait étrangement un mauvais souvenir à Summer. La musique qui lui criait dans les oreilles, la chaleur qui régnait dans la boite, les corps qui se collent et s'entrechoquent. Sachant la présence d'Harry en ce lieu, elle ne se sentait plus du tout à l'aise. Les deux amis avaient rapidement rejoins Harry dans la boite qui avait été suivit de l'arrivée discrète de Louis, ce qui rassura Summer. Pourtant le plus vieux du groupe n'était pas au courant de la présence de la jeune fille, il était simplement venu veiller sur Harry pour le ramener une fois qu'il serait bourré et plus en état de rentrer chez eux. Même si le bouclé était tombé bien bas dans l'estime du mécheux, il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi, il restait son meilleur ami. Harry se montra vite, sourire aux lèvres, un verre déjà à la main et le rire facile.

- Cette scène me rappelle quelque chose, pas toi ? _Lança-t-il à Summer_

Elle lui lança un regard noir lui intimant de taire cet incident et de ne pas faire de conneries. Le bouclé la nargua du regard et elle fut prise d'une très forte envie de meurtre. Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Harry avait bien comprit que Summer ne voulait pas révéler la vérité à Niall.

- Y a pas très longtemps, j'ai rencontré une fille en boite. Le genre de fille qui vous aguiche, tu vois Niall ?

- Styles...

- Le genre qui plait tout de suite, qui passe partout, mais qui regarde jamais personne

- Je te préviens si tu...

- Bah tu vois cette fille, je l'ai ramené chez moi et on a fait l'amour

- Coucher ensemble, vous avez couché ensemble c'est différent

Le regard de Niall fit des allers retours entre le bouclé et sa meilleure amie. Il mit peut-être trente secondes à faire le rapprochement et à comprendre. Harry aurait du profiter de ces trente secondes pour partir, fuir loin de la colère de Summer qui bouillonnait intérieurement. Fuir loin de Niall qui lui colla son poing en plein milieu du visage. Summer écarquilla les yeux, Niall ne le toucha pas une fois de plus, ne dit pas un mot de plus, juste : « Si tu la touche encore, attends toi au même accueil. Que tu sois mon pote, ou pas. » L'irlandais prit la main de sa meilleure amie et la conduisit hors de la boite. Soirée courte, mais riche en émotion.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Summer ne sut que répondre et baissa les yeux, comme une enfant qu'on sermonne. Elle s'était construite une carapace pour ce protéger des gens comme Harry, la seule personne qui avait réussit à l'apprivoiser, la seule qu'elle avait laissé entrer dans son monde c'était Niall. Pourtant elle avait un besoin insatiable d'exister. Ce besoin elle le comblait avec les garçons comme Harry, elle existait pour lui, pour une nuit. Seulement elle savait que ce genre de relation frivole n'était pas forcément saine, et devant son meilleur ami elle avait honte.

- Je... Je voulais pas que tu perdes ta joie de vivre, ton innocence...

- Raté. _Rétorqua-t-il sèchement _

De son côté Louis avait observé la scène de loin avec un certain contentement. Il prit la décision de ramener Harry dans leur appartement et celui ci trop sonné par le coup de poing irlandais ne protesta pas.

Niall, en colère, avait claqué vivement la porte de sa chambre. Summer était plantée devant celle ci, tel un chat qui gratte à la porte. Elle toqua plusieurs fois sans avoir de réponse et finit par retourner dans sa chambre.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas, elle alla pousser la porte de la chambre de Niall. Elle le vit assit sur son lit, toujours en pleine réflexion.

- Plus jamais tu me caches des trucs comme ça. _Demanda-t-il_. Je suis tout se qui te reste, si on se met à se mentir ou se cacher des choses entre nous ça ne marchera pas... Je te considère comme ma sœur, jamais je ne t'aurais présenté Harry si j'avais sus la vérité...

Il était plongé dans ses pensées et la jeune fille essaya de l'en sortit, détestant le voir ruminer ses idées noires ainsi.

- Pardonne moi Niall.

Il ne releva pas la tête, toujours absorbé par ses raisonnements.

- Vu vos comportements respectifs, Louis doit aussi être au courant je suppose... Promet moi de ne plus jamais me cacher un truc comme ça.

Elle souffla et accepta de coopérer pour éclaircir la situation.

- Il l'est effectivement et oui je te le promet Niall, évidemment... Je peux dormir avec toi ? _Tenta-t-elle_

Cette fois le blond sortit de sa torpeur et releva la tête vers elle, les yeux fatigués et les cheveux en bataille. Il eut un sourire apaisé, s'allongea dans le lit et l'y invita en la tirant sous la couette.

- Je te pardonne... _Souffla-t-il en embrassant son front et remonta les couvertures sur eux._

De son coté Harry gigotait dans tous les sens, gémissant que son nez lui faisant atrocement mal, se disant même au bord de l'hémorragie. Une scène plutôt distrayante pour Louis qui était hilare en voyant son « meilleur ami » exagérer son mal.

- Putain il m'a surement pété le nez ! _Se plaignit Harry un énième fois alors que Louis tentait d'arrêter le saignement_

- Tu as une classe phénoménale._ Rit Louis en lui désignant les mouchoirs qui pendaient de son nez_. Mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Comment croyais-tu qu'il allait réagir ?

- Moins violemment en tout cas !

Louis soupira, Harry ne comprenait décidément rien du tout. Il ne pouvait pas faire ou dire n'importe quoi et espérer qu'il n'y ait aucune incidence ou réaction des autres. Cette notion du respects des autres, Harry l'avait oublié il y a bien longtemps. Son monde tournait exclusivement autour de lui, se fichant bien de faire du mal aux autres. Harry n'accordait que peu d'importance aux personnes qui l'entouraient, seul quelque uns comptaient à ses yeux : ses quatre meilleurs amis, sa sœur et sa mère.

Le réveil sonna dix bonnes minutes avant que Summer ouvre les yeux. Niall lui était déjà bien éveillé et attendait patiemment que sa meilleure amie en face de même, voulant bien entendu débriefer des événements de la veille.

- Quand tu seras bien réveillé, je voudrais qu'on en parle, que tu me racontes tout se que tu m'as caché...

Elle soupira, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se prendre la tête avec Niall, surtout pas dès le matin. Cependant, pour préserver son amitié, elle accepta de répondre à chacune de ses questions. Elle s'assit à ses cotés et respira un grand coup.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Quand tu sortais tard le soir, tu allais couché avec Harry ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas couché avec un mec à chaque fois et je n'ai couché qu'une fois avec Harry..._ Avoua la jeune fille_

Après quelques explications entre les deux amis, Niall avait conclut « Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça ». Pour ne pas le perdre, Summer lui avait évidemment promit. Ils avaient tous déjeuné ensemble avant de partir au lycée.

La jeune fille était anxieuse, elle n'avait que peu de cours en commun avec Niall ce jour là et elle avait peur qu'Harry se venge pour le coup de la veille. C'est pourtant fièrement que celui ci arriva au lycée, entouré de sa bande habituelle d'amis constitué de Liam et Zayn. Il trônait au milieu du hall, un pansement ridicule ornait son nez. Elle poussa Niall vers eux, ne voulant qu'il soit mit à l'écart.

- C'est de bonne guerre, je l'ai mérité ce coup Niall. _Concilia Harry_

- Je te préviens, je te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

Harry souriait mais Niall était très sérieux alors que Liam et Zayn ne comprenait pas la situation. Le bouclé prouverait à tous que quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Zayn passa son bras autour des épaules de Niall. Il connaissait Summer de loin, Niall lui avait parlé d'elle et il savait que le blond se battrait pour sa meilleure amie, même contre Harry.


End file.
